Jiang Shi Love
by Auto-nin
Summary: AU Itachi loves zombies and found a recipe that can revive the dead. Sadly, his parents has his dead pet's corspe burned and he has nothing to test it on. Till he finds the canon Naruto dying. And the Kyuubi isn't happy. What the fox do? Jiang Shi anyone?
1. Death One

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or any anime or sort of entertainment. Wish I did as their would be more gender-bendering stuff and paranormal ninjas.

Author note-Yo! Sorry for not updating for a while! I'm stuck with the plot block on several of my stories-though mainly for Paranormal is it like a chapter block instead of story wise-as well as moving states and graduating from high school! However, thanks to stress, I went a little loony and typed up some strange fics. This is what happen when you watch the anime verison of Yozakura Quartet's first two episodes, read Sankarea, and fall in love with a certain female character in Darkstalkers who is one of the few Night Walkers and has a twin sister all within two weeks of the stress of getting final exams done and getting ready to move. But, this isn't my only extra fic I done out of my insane mind while trying to get these ideas out of the way to get the plot bunnies moving for my currently posted stories. So, within the reviews of this story, I want to know which of the following fics you want me to post.

#1-Monster Isle-Naruto/Rune Factory crossover with a sort of Nagasarete Airantou theme along with some other stuff from animes I can't remember the names to. Naruto lives on an island, remembering up to being six years of age before her parents messed up a telelportion spell which leads her to live the life as the canon Naruto, but can't remember most of her canon life and confused she is thirteen somehow. However, she keeps living the life her parents left for her as they died while she was gone, always pondering and wishing to be her canon self for several reasons. Then, she finds a six year old Sasuke washed ashore and then fishes a thirteen year old Itachi and life on the island filled with monsters Naruto lives on is turned upside down. Pairing will probably be Naruto with Itachi, with one major sister complex Sasuke, a very shy, but joyful Naruto, and Itachi figuring out normal life is harder than he thinks along with either of the Uchiha's parents in the mix to make this a comedy.

#2-Reincarnation Theater-Naruto with Kunisaki Izumo no Jijou, Momogumi Plus Senki, and Laon themes. Naruto and Sasuke get pulled into a AU thanks to Naruto's tails and they both get their past memories where Naruto was indeed a nine tail fox and Sasuke was the blond's companion in a demon theater group that was brutally murdered by humans. They figure out they were reincartnated by a curse thanks to finding out Naruto's talks came from a mask that reverts the blond back to her old form, but makes the blond a girl the same age as appearance wise as a demon of late teens... Or so both thought till Naruto finds she can change her gender at will like when she was still a kumiho-a kitsune skilled in shape changing. Naruto decided to start a kabuki theater in the AU as she was not allowed to become a ninja while also searching for their other cursed reincarnated demon pals while Sasuke has to go back to academy where even though he is a guy, they confuse him as a girl! Worse is the fact Sasuke's luck from the past is back and causing lots of accidents and disasters! Pairings are undecided as there is going to be a lot of gender bending-appearance and actual gender-in this one and Naruto can be a guy at times, but is limited time wise unless in demon form, though decides to stay female to "spice up her life"... Yeah, Kumiho are like that like in Laon where the main character who is one is always changing gender because it lost its tails in a game and is searching for them on Earth.

#3-Fox Kid, Make My Wish!-Naruto with my original twist thanks to I Dream Of Jennie-Naruto dies at the Valley of End to wake up to find herself a genie... Who gone kitsune and chibified! Once she gets her memories straight, she finds out it was thanks to her laster stupid master's wishes that caused her to get reincarnated while her bottle was sealed and fusing with the seal that put her in the bottle in the first place and she had been sealed for three hundred years which is why she had turned into a kid as she hadn't casted any wishes for years and she was still absorning the Kyuubi's chakra which gives her kitsunes features. Now, all she has to do is wait for someone to free her from her body and grant unlimited wishes to said fool to get back to her normal age. Too bad she finds her next master is one dense AU Uchiha Itachi who has no idea how to even think of wishes or express himself! Pairing I have to think about, but Naruto gets her revenge of gender bending as she will be changing people's genders and you can probably guess who her first victim is going to be.

#4-MechaShinobi War-Naruto/Transformers with a major GunXSword, Sword of the Dark Ones, and Nabari No Ou. This is what you call my attempt to get the gears in my head turning for my other Naruto/Transformers fics. Naruto got teleported to Cybertron and lived there for millions of years. having been left behind by the Mini-cons with her Mini-con pal and Gundam like armor known as a Transfuser-my own race I made which is like a Transformer, but requires a pilot to "fuse" with it to be able to move around and battle. Thanks to a little mix up at the Decepticon base, Naruto ends back up in her world and after meeting Kakashi's team at Waves, she goes to Konoha, but the ninja world is turned upside down with the discovery of Transfusers being on their planet and begins a war Naruto can't escape from. Enemies become allies. Supposed allies become enemies. Naruto is one ninja who just wishes to stay out of war and enjoy the nature around her, but she never gets her wish. Pairings are undecided for now, but it starts in the Wave Mission arc with Naruto teleporting in the middle of Kakashi and Zabuza's first fight before it begins.

Sorry for making this author note long, but I want to see which story ideas I should trash and which to post, but I got another poll already on my main page-which I need to update. Also, I already have the first chapter of those four typed up and I might not be able to work on any of my other stories much-already working on Wild Cat's next chapter which is the current already posted story I don't have plot problems with right now-thanks to job searching and getting used to my new home and the heat I will be marching in for college marching band. Go figure, I didn't change school colors from high school to college... That and while typing up this author note, I found out my crazy cat can swim as he fell into my aunt's pool when he tried drinking from it... When it hasn't been clean in a long time thanks to hurricane damage-one of my summer projects is to fix it up with my family. So yeah... He's getting a bath tomorrow and hopefully he doesn't get sick as I know at least three turtles has taken residents in that pull... Pray that he doesn't claw me too much so I can keep typing. Now, onto the story.

-Jiang Shi-

Ch.1 "Hopping Dead With Joy"

"….Huh?" Thirteen year old Uzumaki Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes, but his vision was narrow and blurry. He noticed he was in some kind of forest and felt wet as rain hit him. '…Oh, yeah… I was fighting Sasuke and he got me with the Chidori and then everything went red…' Naruto managed to lift his head some to see red on his body before his head went back down as he was too weak.

"Heh…" Naruto weakly chuckled, "I guess… I can't keep my promise, Sasuke-chan… I'm sorry… Sakura-chan… Teme…" Naruto somberly smiled before his vision faded to darkness, knowing not even the Kyuubi could save him now.

'I know I felt that chakra pulse around here…' Sixteen year old Uchiha Itachi was looking around the forest where he isolated training ground/safe haven from life was at which was on the far side of Konoha in thick forest. Itachi had finished his hard work even though it was kind of pointless now as his parents found somewhat he was doing and had the corpse of his secret pet burnt into ashes and told him to let it go.

'If only they knew I only carrying Naruto around in a cooler to find a way to revive him.' Itachi thought. He loved his cat which he kept in the abandoned building turn his secret base. He loved it so dearly and it crushed him when he found some idiot Gennin had killed his cat when they were using a training ground Naruto liked to sunbath at. But, while diving into the Uchiha library to study and get his mind off the death of his animal best friend, he found a very old scroll. It didn't contain any jutsu, but what it did contain instantly made Itachi smile. However, now that was useless as Naruto was a pile of ash in an urn in his room. But, he completed what he hoped was the right recipe as the last ingredient was unreadable except for the fact it was a poisonous flower. Yet, right when he was finishing making the concoction, he felt a faint chakra pulse like something from a chakra induced explosion, but too small for the Konoha ANBU to sense it as a threat.

"Huh!" Itachi's usually stoic face dropped to cover with shock when he stumbled onto the-er, gorey scene he came upon, and that was putting it as an understatement. However, from all the red around, he noticed there was a thirteen year old kid in the middle of it and he went up to the kid and put his hand on the kid's jugular. 'He's barely alive! But… He isn't going to be alive much longer… With these wounds and the amount of blood lost… If it's possible a kid could produce this much blood, he won't live long enough to even reach the village part of Konoha let alone Konoha's hospital.' Itachi frown when he wiped some of the blood off the kid's cheek and his eyes widen as he saw the kid had whisker like marks on his cheeks and his hair was golden blond hair through the small spots not covered in red.

'Just like Naruto-chan!' Tears came into the Uchiha's eyes remembering his golden yellow cat with three black marks on each side of his muzzle. All the kid needed was sapphire blue eyes and the kid would be a human Naruto the cat! At the thought of his deceased cat, Itachi had an idea.

"I hope this works… If not… Then I hope no one finds out I dispose of a corpse and destroyed a possible crime scene." Itachi pulled out a bottle filled with purple brownish color liquid out of his sack and pulled the cork on it off. 'I hope this stuff works…' Itachi poured some of the liquid into the kid's mouth and the kid managed to weakly shallow subconsciously. Once half the bottle was gone, Itachi put the bottle away and picked the kid up.

"Oh, boy. I'm going to need a shower when I am done… Thank goodness I bought some extra clothes to replace any I ruin during training and put them in my base." Itachi thought as he ran towards his secret place.

"…He's dead…" Itachi sighed in defeat as he looked at the cleaned up kid he had taken out of the forest. He managed to sew the kid's wounds up, but he was as dead as metal. No pulse and cold like ice. However, Itachi decided to wait till tomorrow to give the blond look alike of his dead cat a proper burial as it was close to dinner time and he needed to cover up the area where he was found. 'Aw, man… The resurrection potion didn't work… But, then again, I was naïve to think it could revive the dead… At least the hydrangea poison probably killed him and ended his suffering.' Itachi let out a sigh, covering up the body with a blanket and turning his portable ac unit up so that it would be cold enough to preserve the body till he got back in the morning to burn and bury it. He knew the blond was not from Konoha as his hair color was not the same as other blond clans in Konoha and he took a look at his eyes to find the shade of blue was almost the same as the Fourth Hokage's, which is rare and more common around mountain countries. The only thing, in fact, Itachi could find to possibly identify the blond was a strange ore necklace which he decided to burn with the blond as it possibly came from a love one and would want it in the afterlife.

'I best hurry as father scolded me last time I was home late.' Itachi sighed, wondering why his parents set such stupid times for him to be home when he didn't have missions as he left the abandoned hotel. Unknown to Itachi, the body of the kid he found began twitching as red chakra started encircling the body and form somewhat of a fox shaped with angry glowing eyes.

-Jiang Shi-

Itachi managed to reach the Uchiha compound in time, but he sensed a somewhat a tensed aura around the main household as he entered.

"Yo, Itachi…" Itachi sweated as he saw his older cousin Uchiha Shisui walking up with bruises on each cheek.

"…Even though I shouldn't, what happen?" Itachi smirked like a cat as the curly hair Uchiha sweated.

"…I was trying to find out what your parents were hiding and found even Fugaku can do an embarrass slap while your mom punches." Shisui sighed as Itachi just shook his head.

"Even when you are skilled at getting info, sometimes it is best to leave things be." Itachi sighed, holding back the venom in his voice as he was still sore about what his parents had done. He wanted to at least bury Naruto's body instead of burning it to ashes.

"Well, curiosity killed the cats." Itachi glared at Shisui. "I mean, human version cats like you and me… With your obsession, I wouldn't be surprise you were planning to somehow revive your little pet." Shisui sighed.

"Maybe…" Shisui paled and sweated as Itachi cat smirked again and was looking away like a sly cat. "But… It's no use now. Naruto is ash and you can raise the dead from ash."  
"Dude… You really need therapy." Shisui said with a frown. "Heck, the only reason you are not interested in chicks is because they are still alive."

"That's right." Itachi chimed, knowing no one else was around, not even his little brother. "If only I can date a cute zombie girl, my life would be in heaven." Itachi hummed happily at that impossible dream.

"…More like go to hell." Shisui sighed at the Uchiha prodigy. Unknown to many, Itachi was a zealous zombie fanatic. Anything related to the undead Itachi collected and watched. He even bought game systems just to play zombie games and read novels and manga about zombies. Though, he kept all of his collection hidden away in his secret "zombie" base as Shisui called it. "Seriously, you shouldn't mess with stuff like forbidden jutsu."

"It wasn't jutsu I was using." Itachi sighed as Shisui looked at Itachi with shock. "But, it's kind of pointless now. I'll never know if it works and I will keep it at that. I was just trying to bring Naruto back with my ego and without any jutsus. It's sad, huh?"

"…"Shisui sighed, patting Itachi's back. "Yeah, but then again, since you didn't have a proper childhood, I guess this was that little phase of trying to think you can do anything you can think you can. But, seriously, nothing good can come from messing with the paranormal."

"And this is coming from the guy who believes ghosts haunt his home." Itachi sighed.

"Hey! You believe in paranormal as well!" Shisui growled, one of the few Uchiha who could somewhat express emotions. Though, both had their own fetish with the abnormal. Shisui was very superstitious and believed mainly with ghosts and demons compared to Itachi's zombie love.

"Yes, but I don't believe ghosts haunt every home. If I have to admit my problems, you got to admit your own." Itachi did a smirk that sent chills down his cousin's spin.

"I take back what I said before. You are a fox in cat skin." Shisui sighed. "Well, excuse me, but I got two bags of ice I need for my cheeks." Shisui left while Itachi's eyes soften. He couldn't tell Shisui he had a dead body in his abandoned building or else the guy would flip out… Literally and also probably have a heart attack along with that.

"Oh, welcome home, Itachi!" Itachi's right eye twitched when his mother Uchiha Mikoto chimed when he got into the living room area. The abnormal glow of happiness coming off of his mother cause Itachi to wonder if some aliens came and abducted his mother and replaced her with a clone as this was too freaky to even be a genjutsu.

"Huh?" Itachi lightly sniffed the air at a smell he well knew, but never thought he would ever smell in the Uchiha household. "Is that ramen?"

"Hai." Itachi blinked as he noticed his father had came in. "We had Shisui tell us what your favorite restaurant was and ordered from them." Fugaku sighed. The last few days, Mikoto and he noticed Itachi had been acting strange and then found Itachi had been keeping a secret pet and the pet had died. They had the cat cremated, but then Itachi had been ignoring them and appeared, for the first time, mad at them. It was only after they caught Shisui eavesdropping, they forced the talented ninja to tell what they done to make Itachi mad. They were kind of thrown for a loop when Shisui explained Itachi wanted to bury the cat's body, not burn it… But, was probably having problems picking the spot to set the grave up and hence why he had the cat's body in an ice chest filled with ice to keep the body from rotting while trying to figure out where to bury his beloved pet. Now, both were trying to make it up to Itachi and get him to stop sulking.

"You mean Ichiraku Ramen?" Itachi asked, hints of joy in his voice.

"Yeah… Though I don't know why Shisui told us to make sure to order you the 'routine' for you." Mikoto sighed before both her husband and her eyes widen in shock when they saw over forty bowls of ramen-ten each a different flavor-on the table where Itachi sat at as there was a single bowl for the rest of the family.

"N-N-Nani?" Fugaku looked at Ayame, the daughter of the ramen chef and delivery person, who had finished setting the table thanks to thirteen year old Uchiha Sasuke's help. "T-This has to be a mistake."

"Huh? What do you mean? This is just the average of Itachi-sama eats in ramen. He has the speed record of eating thirty bowls in under seven minutes and beaten even several Akimichi clan members in ramen eating contests." Ayame, who was not an Itachi fangirl but admired his eating habits like her dad, cocked her head in confusion as both parents paled and looked at Itachi who had already said a pray and began eating and was on his ninth bowl of ramen already.

"… What? I already said 'Itadakimasu.'" Itachi asked as he was confused of his shocked parent's expression while Sasuke ate his own bowl of ramen quietly as he knew his brother's love of noodles, mainly ramen.

"Don't tell me you didn't know!" Ayame said in shock as both parents looked at her. "I mean, almost all the shinobi and kunoichi at least know of Itachi's bottomless pit of a stomach as many of them fallen prey of his eat and ditch the company with the bill prank and leaving them with a large bill to pay which my father and I don't mind him doing." Ayame chimed, remembering all the cash Itachi racked in for them do to that little prank.

"Nah… My parents are too busy with their jobs to notice stuff like that." Sasuke sighed, done with his bowl of ramen. "Just like the fact Itachi has the freaking lost tomb of snacks in his room to make up for the lack in his meals hidden in there or the fact I seem to be one of the few people who actually hears his stomach growling at night."

"…Shut it before I give you a noogie." Itachi glared at Sasuke who moved away from his brother as he had gotten a noogie before from trying to find some jutsu scrolls to train from by looking in Itachi's room. Not a very pleasant thing at all to experience. 'Plus, it's rude to ask for more when everyone else is full.' Itachi sighed, cursing his abnormal high metabolism-which is why he kept doing so many missions and extra training to get all the extra energy burnt off-for his high appetite.

"S-So, Itachi is a glutton?" All three of the younger people in the room sweated at what Fugaku said.

"Won't Itachi get fat from eating that much?" Mikoto asked as well, neither noticing the anger growing in Itachi.

"…Dad… There's a difference between eating too much and actually needing to eat a lot more." Sasuke sighed again as Itachi finished his dinner and got up and left the room.

"Ah, Itachi. Are you alright?" Mikoto asked only to get a rare really heated with anger glare from Itachi aimed at both parents before he left for his room. "What the?"

"Er… You both basically said Itachi was fat with what you said." Ayame sighed as both parents looked at her. "He doesn't like it when people point out his large intake of food as it makes him think he is fat."

"Oh…" Mikoto said while both parents paled at the mistake they made. Both seemed to only be making things worse. They wondered how they could fix this as Sasuke waved Ayame off after moving his parent's meals into bowls from the home so she could leave.

-Jiang Shi-

"…Agh…" Itachi locked his door and flopped onto his bed. "My parents are completely dense at times." Itachi looked out the window to see the moon. 'I wonder if anyone is looking for that blond kid… How did he end up in that state? Who did that to him?' Itachi pondered about the now dead blond he would be disposing of. He knew no one put the blond there as there were no bloody footprints or chakra trails as he was close enough to sense if anyone was there and it was clear no normal attacks would cause the damage the blond suffered.

"…I just wished that resurrection potion worked so I could have asked him."

**"Stupid mortal. That incomplete resurrection recipe did work."** Itachi instantly jumped up to look around for the owner of deep, dark voice only to be blinded by a flash of red for everything to become dark as his body sparked of red lightning he collapsed to his knees. His fingernails became sharp and claw like as his canines grew out some.

"Heh… Maybe three tails was overkill." Itachi smirked as he got up, now sporting a pair of red demonic eyes with silted pupils and noticed himself in the mirror. "Hm… Yesh… Maybe being in the brat isn't so bad. Now that I look at an Uchiha from their point, the Uchiha's bodies are pretty dull in appearance even though they are somewhat handsome." Itachi made the hand seal for the Kage Bushin no Jutsu and made a shadow clone that was wearing pajamas and had the clone get in the bed.

"Now, time for this brat to pay for costing me my freedom." Itachi smirked while opening the window and jumping out of it. However, instead of just jumping from roof to roof, he was jumping over several houses before landing on a roof quietly and jumping into the air much higher than a normal shinobi, even at ANBU rank, should be jumping. "Heh… This brat's body is actually pretty good. Still hate him, though, for this." Itachi quickly ended up in the abandoned building and entered the room where the kid's body Itachi had found was at to see the red chakra coming off the body, changing it.

"Heh. Now, for the part I can do from within." Itachi bit his thumb while finding some paper a desk nearby. "Gaki, I hope you realize how stupid you are for trying to stop that Uchiha idiot. Since, you are technically dead." Itachi chuckled while pulling back the blanket covering the blond to expose the blond's face which was pale as death. "But, thank this stupid brat, we are stuck together for a _long_ time and I am making sure he takes full responsibility of this as well as make it so I at least don't have a rotting body with a conscious for my host." Itachi grinned while writing out a seal on the blond's forehead.

"Huh!" Itachi sat up in a sudden panic only to find himself in his bedroom with the morning sun rising. "Nani?...That was a strange dream… Guilt must be setting in." Itachi sighed while getting out of bed. However, Itachi noticed his clothes were still on from yesterday. "What the? H-How?"

"Heh. Already awake." Itachi turned around and was shocked to find himself standing in front of him, but the Itachi in front of hims had red eyes and silted pupils.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked, ready to attack the impostor.

"One annoyed fox." Itachi suddenly found himself pinned on his bed by his red eyed copy. "Who would have thought my freedom would once again be ruined by an Uchiha?"

"What are you talking about?" Itachi growled, struggling to get free, but the copy was stronger.

"Like I said… A very annoyed fox."The copy purred. "Don't worry. No one, even if they open the door, will know what is going on. You could say I put a powerful genjutsu on this room to keep this conversation private."

"A fox?" Itachi asked before instantly realizing what the "fox" him was saying. "You're a kitsune." Itachi's eyes narrowed, wondering what the fox was going to do to him. He knew some kitsunes took on the appearance of a person and fed off the family's livers after eating the liver of the person that the fox took the appearance from… Or, that was just one of many different kitsune things he read.

"In a sense, I'm just one parts of the Juubi, a powerful being of destruction and I just was born as a nine tail kitsune known as Kyuubi no Yoko." Itachi kept a straight face as Kyuubi smirk. "Don't worry. I can't do much to you as this is a shadow clone you made."

"Wha?" Itachi blinked, confused.

"Heh. Like I said, I can't do much. I possessed you and I am speaking to you through a shadow clone I made while I was in your body."

"….Ew… You were in my body." Itachi paled at the thought of being possessed by a fox. He was so going to take a long shower after hearing that.

"…Yesh, that's all you have to say for demonic possession?" Kyuubi said with sweating at the Uchiha. "You're just as dense as my gaki host."

"…Wait… Gaki… As in kid?" Itachi asked before glaring at the fox. "What have you done to a kid!"

"Heh. At least you have some correct human instinct compared to your counter-part." Kyuubi sighed. "I've done nothing except kept that gaki alive from the inside. I was sealed into the gaki thirteen years ago and I've seen the worst of human nature. Not that I care except for the fact if the gaki died or I died as well. Or so I thought till the brat ended up ripping a hole into the dimension barrier and ends up dying in this world and found it confused the seal and the instant the gaki was dead, I would have been free of my prison and enjoyed crushing this Konoha with my tails." Itachi's eyes widen in shock. "However, you just had to try to save my gaki with that uncompleted black magic potion and it fixed the seal somewhat to now I am still stuck with the gaki though I have a little more freedom."

"Black magic potion?" Itachi asked in confusion before remembering the resurrection potion he made and the blond he used it on. "No way… T-That kid…"

"…Naruto."

"What?" Itachi asked, thinking the fox had also looked into his memories.

"That's my host's name." Itachi now was blinking in shock. "All I care about is my host as it is what I am in. But, if I had left my host as is thanks to your potion, it would have rotted away as a corpse with a conscious."

"A-A zombie?" Itachi asked, realizing what the kitsune was saying.

"In a sense now that I have made it so at least my host won't rot away. However, the care of my host is now your responsibility." Kyuubi chuckled.

"… Nani?" Itachi face blanked out in total confusion.

"You don't remember much during the possession, don't ya?" Itachi nodded while the Kyuubi sweated. "Wow… Gaki and you are both idiots on the same level… Basically, since you kept me from getting the freedom I wanted so badly, I'm making you responsibly for my host. Once you see it at your den, you'll understand."

"…He's in my living room?" Itachi asked as Kyuubi fell over, causing Itachi to sweat.

"No, you baka Uchiha. My host is in that abandoned building you made into your second den away from this one." Itachi just glared at the kitsune. How was he supposed to know which den he was talking about? It does have two meanings. "My host will be waiting for you. Don't make it wait... Oh, a word of advice, concentrate on not crushing everything you grab." The shadow clone disappeared in a puff of smoke and Itachi sensed the genjutsu dropped.

"Heh heh…" Itachi smiled in joy. 'It actually work! I brought back the dead and in a zombie like state…. Wait a minute… Why did that fox refer to the blond as "it?"' Itachi pondered before shrugging off that the fox hated both of them as he did noticed the fox was not friendly at all. 'But, first breakfast.' Itachi left out a sigh as his stomach little growled. 'At least the ramen from last night kept me from having a lion roar from there…' Itachi thought as he quickly changed into clean clothes before heading downstairs for breakfast.

'Man… Is it me or my parents getting more annoying…' Itachi sighed, concentrating to keep himself from jumping way too high. He discovered the kitsune Kyuubi had done something weird with his body as now he had major body strengths overhaul in under a night. Likely, the only things to fall victim to the freaky strength was his toothbrush and hairbrush, which he easily just lied and said that he dropped them before and the cracks must of made them break to his parents and brother. However, now, it seems his parents were trying a little too much to make him happy.

'Only good thing is they increase my meal sizes.' Itachi reached the abandoned two story building and entered through one of the two story windows to hurry and reach the room he left the blond kid's body at. To his shock, he found a long hair blond thirteen year old sitting in the middle of the room with the blanket around the blond's very pale body and a strange yellow strip of paper that had the markings of a talisman on the blond's pale forehead.

"Huh?" The blond looked at him with lifeless sapphire eyes that were wild looking with dark edges around the eyes much like a predator with smaller irises than Itachi. Itachi kneeled down as the blond sort of cocked a head in a zoned confusion and Itachi put his fingers on the blond's neck.

"…Cold... No pulse…" Itachi shivered before smirking. "You're a zombie!"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Itachi blinked as the blond yawned, blinking sleepily while stretching like a cat. "And who are you? Where am I?" The blond looked around, confused. "Huh? Why the heck is there a piece of paper on my face?" The thirteen year old tried to remove the paper only to get jolted awake fully when the paper sparked. "OW!"

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked as the blond was tearing up in the eyes and had let go of the blanket for it to drop. "…" Itachi kept his hand over his nose as blood came out and the blond looked down to see why Itachi was looking at.

"EEEK! Why am I a girl!" The blond covered back up with the blanket, blushing even though being cold thanks to being dead.

"**Hey, it was either this or no kits down the road, gaki." **Both Itachi and the blond looked around, trying to figure out where the familiar voice came from. **"Bakas! I'm Kyuubi inside the gaki! Since the seal corrected itself some, but had a sort of small hole, I can speak to you directly mentally, including the Uchiha moron thanks to what I had him done while possessing him."**

"Kyuubi! How did you get out of the seal!" The blond panicked.

"**I can't get out completely. I sent my soul with three tails out of the hole to possess the guy next as a spirit. It's something foxes can do."** Kyuubi growled inside the seal.

"Uchiha?" The blond asked before looking closer at Itachi and her eyes widen in horror. "Uchiha Itachi!" Itachi jumped in shock as the blond jumped up and tried to charge Itachi with a fist. However, her body instantly froze several inches away from punching the sixteen year old. "W-What the..." The blond moved back and tried to kick, but her body froze again. "I-I can't attack you?"

"**Duh, gaki. He's your master and responsible for you."**

"Nani?" Both looked at each other in confusion before Itachi recognized where he seen the talisman. "Oh!" Itachi began digging through his collection which the blond now noticed and raised an eyebrow at all the strange items which all had strange decomposing, even sewn back together people that look dead.

"No, no , no." Itachi threw books around, reading through them before finding what he was looking for. "Yes! Here we go!" Itachi pulled out another old book and opened it up to a page with a person dressed in oriental clothing and had a hat with a similar talisman to the blond's on it. "I knew it! You're a Jiang Shi!"

"Jiang Shi?" The blond asked as Itachi looked at the talisman.

"Weird… Usually as part of the seal, the name is put on the talisman." Itachi sighed, looking at the talisman and then lifted the talisman to find another seal underneath directly on the skin of the forehead and when Itachi accidently took off the paper seal a little or the skin seal to expand and show itself completely.

"N-Naruto?" Itachi stuttered in shock.

"Yeah! Don't you-Wait, you are younger than the Itachi I know." Naruto said in shock, remembering the Itachi she knew wore the Akatsuki attire of a black cloak with red clouds. "Wait… Last I remember was fighting my teammate and then blacking out and found myself dying… Oh, I'm alive! Yes! I can still keep my promise to Sakura-chan! Just you wait, Teme!" Naruto laughed in joy.

"Er… You're not alive, technically." Itachi said while Naruto fell over.

"What!" Naruto screamed while grabbing Itachi's collar. "How can I be dead! I'm breathing, my heart-" Naruto froze when she put her hand on her chest only to find no beating coming from her heart. "N-No way… I-I'm dead…"

**"Un-dead. Brat."** Kyuubi sighed as both teens blinked. **"The Uchiha used an incomplete resurrection potion on you that made you a living corpse of sort. However, since it was incomplete, you're body would have kept on rotting. So, I possess the Uchiha to complete your new body as what the Uchiha said it was. I remember the art from one of my past Jinchuriki who went into the dark arts after my lovely whispers turned him insane. In a sense, you are technically alive, but your heart beats much slower to the point of almost not beating at all and you can survive almost anything thrown at you now. However, you need to keep your body cool and have plenty of exercise to keep rigor mortis or stiffening of the muscles from happening too much along with some other things. I fixed your body up to help keep your new powers under control with the paper seal on top of the seal on your forehead."**

"Okay… So why am I a girl?" Naruto sighed with tears in her eyes.

**"The explosion of power that caused the dimension rift that sent you into this alternate reality…Er… Cause massive damage to your body including the lowers."**

"…My poor manhood." Naruto wept as both teens shuttered and had their hands down low, even though Naruto was now female, at the thought of that.

**"Yeah… I was able to make you a girl thanks to you having an extra X gene thanks to a disorder I have been keeping from affecting you. I didn't want you to whine to me about losing your chances of having kits, so I did it as you can still have kids. You're body will just be more alive when that happens as the infant will need your blood moving to provide proper nutrients."**

"…Oh, well… At least I'm not totally dead." Naruto sighed in relief. "But… Alternate reality… Excuse me, but is the Uchiha clan mainly alive?" Naruto asked Itachi.

"Yeah….Wait… What do you mean by that?" Itachi asked back.

"Um… The you in my world killed off all of the Uchiha clan minus my teammate Sasuke and himself." Naruto played with her fingers, kind of feeling awkward talking to the guy who was suppose to be after her skin.

"Oh… Wait! What!" Itachi did a double take which kind of shocked Naruto.

"… From that expression, I guess there are no such problems in this dimension." Naruto let out a sigh as Itachi went to finding something for the blond to wear. "But… If this is another reality, do I have a counterpart here?"

"…Hai… The potion I used I made to revive the Naruto here. But, his body was burnt into ashes before I completed it." Itachi sighed, giving Naruto a black shirt which she put on.

"You were friends with me?" Naruto asked with shock before Itachi showed her a photo of a very fluffy yellow cat with black marks on its muzzle and had small blue sapphire blue eyes that looked wild. "N-Nani?" Naruto looked at the photo with shock.

**"Bwa ha ha ha ha!"** Kyuubi was rolling in laughter within the seal. **"No wonder you are so stupid! You're a cat in another life!"**

"…Shut up, fox, before I find a way to hurt you…" Naruto recoiled as Itachi growled evilly. "Naruto may have been a cat, but has been my best friend for years. He was a nin-cat that ran away from Nekobaa after meeting me at age three and we been together till he died a few days ago… But, now I have a human version next to me… And so far, you two are definitely the same… Well except for species wise, yet I want to be around you… You have the same aura as my Naruto did and it calms me." Itahi sighed while smiling at Naruto and ruffled her hair.

"Um… Um…" Naruto blushed as her brain sort of shorted out. 'What is this fluttering in my chest?... Not a soul said that to me before!'

"Really?" Itachi asked while Naruto flinched.

"Y-You read my mind!" Naruto gasped.

**"Hello. I used his blood to make the seals."** Both mentally glared at the Kyuubi. **"He is your master. So, he is connected to you and also he will not age as fast like you as you were still alive when he gave you the potion. Hence how you are technically one of the really 'living' dead. However, you can both communicate to me through your thoughts and the same to each other."**

"I'm connected?" Itachi asked out loud before noticing a reddish mark on his arm and found on his right wrist to find Naruto's name in small symbols on his wrist. "Oh… I guess that's how… Shisui was right… Messing with the paranormal is not good." Itachi sighed as Naruto looked at him. "But, I finally met a cute zombie girl… Even though she is suppose to be a he!" Itachi chimed.

"Um… What's a zombie?" Naruto asked as Itachi blinked at the blond. "Um… I know of ghosts and demons, but I never heard of this 'undead' or 'zombie' creatures…" Naruto looked down in embarrassment. Itachi only smirked at the blond.

"Heh… Don't worry. I'll show you some zombie flicks." Itachi ruffled Naruto's hair. 'But, booya, Shisui! In your face! Dreams do come true!' Itachi smirked while Naruto noticed a stream of blood coming out of his nose.

"Achoo!" Shisui sneezed as he was sitting in the attic, looking over his latest info he gathered in paranormal. "Itachi must be thinking about me as he's too quiet to speak it… I bet he is admitting I'm right and he is wrong." Shisui chimed before looking back at his research or junk as he didn't get any evidence so far.

-Jiang Shi-

"… You're happy. What's the deal?" Shisui asked as he could practically see an aura of happiness with flowers and hearts coming off of Itachi as the said teen was sewing. Sewing was not weird to Shisui when it involved Itachi as Itachi maybe a prodigy, but his luck with keeping his clothes unmarred in the battlefield was low. So, the teen learned to sew to make up for it… As well as had a lot of bought extra clothes to replace the ruined ones so his parents didn't know.

"Mm? You say something?" Itachi asked, ignoring the question with a cat smirk.

"Let me guess… Prank your parents for what they did and you make it so they will be going after my butt instead of yours?" Shisui sighed, mentally preparing to run if that was the case.

"No…" Itachi sighed while inspecting his work.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that new zombie movie is coming out this week."

"What!" Itachi looked at Shisui who sweated.

"…Okay… Why the heck are you happy if that's not it?" Shisui glared at Itachi who was folding up what he had been working on and out it in a bag.

"You guess." Itachi chimed while leaving the room. Shisui just sighed, leaving it be. Sometimes he just didn't get Itachi. But, then again, who would ever fully understand a zombie freak except a cat?

-Jiang Shi-

Alright! Hope you like this story. I love using Itachi's vague character in the canon to pull off all sorts of different character verisons of him and oddly make them fit. It's quite fun! Since I had a long author note, I'll keep the end note short. So vote for the fics you want to see from the four I listed and review this story please!


	2. Death Two

Disclaimer-I own nothing! Except my insanity which produced this story!

Author Note-Here's chapter two! I hope you all like it… Well, actually, this is kind of like a crack story, except it's a romantic comedy. So, word of warning, oocness-actually, think Itachi with Naruto mix in for at least the Itachi in this story-and lots of crazy things.

* * *

Ch.2 "Needs Of A Vampire-like Zombie"

Itachi hummed while hopping towards where he base was at, holding a bag full of clothes he made for Naruto. He had left over fabric from making his clothing repairs as well extra for costumes he made Shisui wear when they did bets and Itachi won. He even brought some of the smaller ones from the past to see if Naruto would wear them.

"Oh…" Itachi quickly pinched his nose as blood came out. 'I would be in heaven if she wears those…. But, knowing her, she isn't. Yet, doesn't mean I can't dream, can I?' Itachi thought while drooling at the thoughts he was having. He wiped the drool away as he reached the abandoned hotel and entered it.

"Naruto, I got you some clothes!" Itachi shouted as he walked up the stairs to the room where Naruto was at. He decided to pick some hydrangea from the wild bushes close by to make the room a little brighter as Naruto would be living there till he could figure out a way to explain her to Konoha.

"Naruto?" Itachi blinked when he opened the door to find the blond not laying on the floor as last night, the blond complained of stiffness and was suffering from a bit of rigor mortis. "She must have gone outside to exercise a bit… The fox did say she would need to exercise regularly." Itachi let out a sigh as he put the bag with the clothes down and looked at the room. 'What the? She must have been looking for something to eat…' Itachi noticed everything was even more a mess than before.

'But, can a zombie still eat?' Itachi thought before the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Just like when an enemy was behind him.

"_**Master…"**_ Itachi turned around only to look at what was in front of him with shock. A blond hair adult woman with a large bosom, amazing curves, and long limbs that were stiff was standing before the Uchiha with just a black shirt on and a yellow slip of paper with her name on it. The blond had long black claw like nails and pale ice blue eyes, almost white, with white, silted blind looking pupils.

"N-Naruto?" Itachi's nose leaked out blood before he was tackled down by the blond to the ground. "Naruto! What are you doing!" Itachi shouted in panic.

"_**I'm starving, master.**_**"** Naruto purred like a cat, making the Itachi sweat as the blond's ears was now cat ear looking in a pointed sort of way. However, his mind instantly went to what the blond said.

'…Zombie… She's going to eat me!' Itachi thought before his mind went to a complete haul when Naruto mashed her lips onto his own. 'NANI!' Itachi thought before he felt some of his chakra leaving his body through his mouth and some chakra entering his body from Naruto and watched as the talisman's markings changed to the seal originally on the paper before the blond moved back and grabbed the hydrangeas he had dropped.

"…Nani?" Itachi asked while Naruto stuffed the flowers, including stem and leaves, into her mouth and chewed them before swallowing. Much to Itachi's shock, Naruto's body began to shrink and returned to the normal body from before with normal-though slightly sharp-black nail, simple cute body with slightly larger than age normal bosom along with slightly more than average curves, and her eyes back to just ice cold sapphire with slightly silted pupils. "N-Naruto?"

"What? I said I was hungry." Naruto sighed before going back to chewing down on the poisonous plants.

"**O-kay… Maybe making the gaki into a Jiang Shi wasn't the best thing I could have done."** Itachi mentally glared at the Kyuubi, though his image of the fox a clone of him with fox ears and tails as he didn't know what the fox really looked like.

"What do you mean, fox?" Itachi growled as Naruto was too busy eating poisonous flowers to pay any attention.

**"I forgot how the gaki gets when hungry and it seems her hunger helped shaped her true Jiang Shi form… Let's just say when Naruto is hungry, she will attack and even kill small animals just to feed herself before. Now, she has to mainly eat the main ingredient of your potion to keep her body in peak condition and devour some of your chakra."** Kyuubi sighed, remembering the blond's little demonic trait that seemed to be the only "evil" thing he managed to get out of his host… One that makes him wishes he was an herbivore sometimes.

"My chakra?" Itachi blinked in shock. He understood the hydrangeas as it would make since that she would eat those to keep the potion's effects going as the Kyuubi said it was "incomplete," though the Kyuubi completed it some. 'Wait! That's right! Jiang Shi are known to absorb the life energy of living things they killed…' Panic suddenly covered his face in the form of sweating and paling.

**"Baka… Sure, she's like a vampire, but she doesn't need to kill to get chakra to feed off of. Since she has me inside her, the gaki doesn't need much chakra to satisfy her hunger. However, she needs **_**yours**_** constantly to keep the seal on her forehead up and keep her more powerful form locked up till your release it for battle as that form is when my chakra becomes hers and increases her power by a lot. Since the way it happen was unstable, her other form is unstable and will be till she grows up in a few years."**

"Oh… That explains it." Itachi sighed. 'But, why did I feel chakra go inside me from her?'

**"Simple, you're body didn't just get demonized by my chakra during the possession, but your chakra adapted to my chakra and now you need some to keep the unique mixture of demonic and human chakra up to keep your body from reacting badly as it would completely deteriorate… You would probably fall ill easily and die thanks to cancer since your body would not be able to produce cells better and-"**

'O-Okay… I get it…' Itachi cried. 'But, feeding by kissing?... I don't hate it.. But…' Itachi's kept a straight face, but the blood coming from his nose made it clear he didn't hate kissing Naruto, but loved it.

**"Simple. Your mouth is connected to your stomach area where a major pool of chakra is held within a spiral, hence why the spot is used to seal demons within humans. It's a lot cleaner than eating a person for chakra."** Itachi's nosebleed instantly went rapid flow at that thought.** "Uchiha-baka, you have on sick imagination and quite an impressive blood supply." **Itachi mentally glared at the fox as Naruto finished eating her "meal" and noticed the bag Itachi had on the floor.

"What's in here?" Naruto asked innocently at Itachi before glaring at him when she saw his nose bleeding. 'He's a pervert…' Naruto glared at Itachi who had put tissues in his nose.

"Clothes, but…" Itachi did a cat smirk. "Since you technically attacked me, you have to wear a costume I made as punishment. You understand?"

"Yes, Master!" Naruto chimed with a smile before slapping her hand over her mother. "N-Nani!"

**"Gaki… You're technically his slave in sorts."** Kyuubi chuckled as Naruto went into a depression.

'No! I lost my freedom!' Naruto cried as Itachi was too happy and busy getting the clothes out to hear the blond's thoughts. 'He probably going to put me in skimpy clothes and make me…' Naruto's face turned beet red as her mind froze at the images coming into her head as the Kyuubi was rolling in laughter.

"Here's your outfit for punishment." Naruto blinked at the very lacy, cute, and overall modest maid dress with all the bells and whistles… With kitten paw gloves and shoes.

"Eeeeh?" Naruto blanked out in shock.

"Huh? What's wrong? I got cat ears connected to the bonnet and a tail, too. Also a collar with a bell." Itachi said innocently while holding what he said up.

"…What of the other clothing?" Naruto asked, eyeing the bag with a heated glare, expecting something perverted.

"Well, look for yourself." Itachi chimed at his handy work as Naruto was shocked all the clothes Itachi had laid out was cute, mainly modest, and basically clothes an overly protective father would probably make their female child wear. There were also several costumes, but they were all cute and mainly modest.

"What's this?" Naruto asked while holding up a very lacy black shirt with some kind of puffy shorts.

"That's a baby doll nightie. You know, sleepwear." Naruto sweated as she suddenly got the image that was in Itachi's head of her wearing it and looking innocently cute in bed as said Uchiha was having a nose bleed.

'O-kay… I believe we find out why Uchihas don't get turn on the normal way males do.' Naruto let out a sigh.

**"No, gaki… This baka is one of the very few super innocence perverts in the entire universe. He can't even get his head in the gutter as he can't think past the clothes and this one is stuck on first base."** Kyuubi sighed, wondering how it somehow attracted the weirdoes in the human and abnormal human world now.

"First base?" Naruto asked innocently as Kyuubi sweated and wondered how it managed to get to mostly innocence ninja in one room. Especially since both has possibly seen the worst of humanity as Itachi had Naruto change into the costume.

"This costume is actually comfortable. Nya." Naruto mewled while sitting on the ground looking like an adorable kitten made maid neko. Her almost white blond hair was in ringlets and the only thing that didn't match was her wild eyes, but they oddly did with her talisman still on her forehead for Itachi and somewhat creepy for the Kyuubi.

**"Holy demons… I never knew you could make a predator look cute... In a freaky way."** Kyuubi said with shock as Naruto still managed to look cute even though her eyes were now a bit scary thanks to getting a bit of a beastly thanks to Kyuubi putting its chakra through the blond's body to prepare it for being made into a Jiang Shi.

"I'm in heaven!" Naruto blushed as Itachi hugged Naruto, cooing the blond.

"…But, why do you like these kinds of clothes on women?" Naruto asked, playing with the tails that came with the costume. Naruto was kind of embarrassed to be in the clothes she was now it, even though they were comfortable.

"I don't know… Maybe it's because a lot of the girl figurines and such for zombies have cute styles… I just don't like all those pieces of clothing that barely cover a person's body. It just creeps me out unless the article of clothing was ripped by a zombie." Itachi spoke without thinking as Naruto sweated. "That and cute is the one thing I don't see as gross with females as all my fangirls keep going for that stupid beauty and exposure fashion. I don't mind even if I get a fat wife. As long as she is cute in my eyes, I'll love her always. Be her young or old."

**"Wow. A true noble Uchiha… Check outside, gaki. It must be raining ramen."**

"WHERE!" Itachi and Naruto ran to the window and both pouted in disappointment while Kyuubi was laughing its tails off in the seal. Maybe having a mental link with two gullible humans of sorts wasn't so bad.

~~~~~~Jiang Shi~~~~~~~

-BAM!-

"Oie!" Naruto jumped up and caught a training log that had many punch craters in it in her cat paw covered hands and landed gracefully on the ground before putting it back in front of Itachi. "Yesh. I heard of being too powerful, but this is the first time I've seen an actual literal version of the case." Naruto sighed while looking at Itachi would flexed his hand which had no signs of bruises or cuts from all the punching he has been doing to try and get a better control over his new strength. However, he was now thankful to have Naruto around as the first training log was launched into the woods outside of Konoha thanks to his strength and he now had the snow blond as they discovered Naruto's hair has been slowly paling to a bleached blond white catching the logs as her body no longer was under the limit of her mind and was strong, but able to control her strength.

"I know. But, I wonder what else this demonizing Kyuubi did to my body does." Itachi smirked. "Naruto, hit me with a strong kick to my cheek."

"Wait! You forgot I can't attack you!" Naruto shouted in anger while puffing her cheeks out.

"Yeah. But, I'm ordering you to, so it should work. So, come on. We're trying to figure out if I can take it." Itachi faced his cheeks at her and pointed at it.

"Fine. I'm not responsible if you get hurt." Naruto charged forward and jumped up to slam her foot into Itachi's face right on the cheeks for the ground beneath them to crumble and blast out from the power. Naruto jumped back and landed carefully to not get her "clothes" dirty as Itachi rubbed his cheek.

"Ow… Holy Hokage… I can piss off the Slug Sannin and get away with just a painful cheek." Itachi said with amazement.

"I rather not test it out." Naruto sighed at the Uchiha before finding her legs stiff. "What the?" Naruto tried to move to almost fall over. However, she managed to keep her balance by hopping with her feet and keeping her arms out forward before getting stable. "What is wrong with my legs?"

"They must be getting stiff from rigor mortis." Itachi sighed while walking over to Naruto and pinched her leg muscles some. "Yeah… You're muscles are stiff. I guess you can't go long without eating those flowers if you are not in a cold room." Itachi ruffled Naruto's hair before taking out a pack bag and pulled some hydrangea's he picked earlier for the blond before they came to the training ground near his base. Naruto snatched the flowers out of his hand with annoyance and stuffed them into her mouth.

"You don't have to eat it all at once." Itachi sighed as Naruto glared at him. "But, I guess you have to change your fighting style. It seems though I know why Jiang Shi hops and have their arms out while doing it."

"Why?" Naruto snorted, swallowing her snack to find her joints much less stiff the instant she swallowed.

"Well, the hopping because of rigor mortis, but the arms out help balance since those is also limited in movement as well." Itachi said while putting up the sack. "But, I remembered you also did a similar thing this morning, so it could just be a Jiang Shi thing." Itachi then flinched as it was now hard to talk with a stinging cheek. "Man, now I wish I had some 'ice.'" Itachi stuck his tongue out, hopping to make his cheek hurt less when suddenly his tongue sparked and ice suddenly lightly coated mostly around the area where he was standing. "What the-HECK!" Naruto laughed as Itachi had slipped and landed on his back.

"Well, you got the ice you wanted."Naruto snickered as the Uchiha annoyingly used a kunai to stab out a bit of the ice and put it in a towel he kept for training and put it on his sore cheek which oddly has yet to make a bruise. "But, how did you do that?"

"I don't know… I just said ice and it happen." Itachi then had an idea. "'Kunai.'" Itachi said with his tongue out for it to spark again and a kunai suddenly appeared in his hand as he focuses for it to appear there. "Heh….'Wall!'" Itachi shouted for the earth to suddenly shot up in a wall. "So. Freaking. Cool!"

"You can say that again." Naruto said, kind of being crept out by the fact Itachi was getting excited about the new power. She was having a hard time getting used to an Uchiha with emotions around her.

**"Yep… It's official. Three tails was overkill."** Both Naruto and Itachi blinked. **"The Uchiha-baka is a kotodama tsukai or word user. And now, for sure, I can now tell he's a hanyou."**

"Hanyou? What's that?" Itachi asked while Naruto shrugged in confusion.

**"It means your half-human, half-demon."**

"Oh… Wait! Won't that show up on DNA tests!" Itachi went into a panic. Everyone once in a while, the Uchiha clan often did DNA tests-which Itachi dreaded as he hated needles-as some of the members of the clan can experience genetic problems with their Sharingan which is why even Hatake Kakashi has to get them as well.

**"No. If you were born one, yeah. But, becoming one out of possession keeps your genetics same enough so no one can tell that way, but your chakra has change, but will seem the same to people used to your chakra."** Kyuubi rolled his eyes as Itachi sighed in relief. However, both were sweating when they noticed an evil grin on Naruto's face, just missing what the blond had thought while Itachi was having a panic fit.

"Hm…"

**"Be afraid. I know that grin anywhere and expect the worst prank wise possibly."** Kyuubi shivered, remembering the _other_ evil tendency he put in Naruto and it was his-er, her prank abilities.

"Master." Itachi's nose bled out like a river when Naruto did watery eyes and posed cutely. "Can you get me some supplies so that I can make some weapons as I think I know what I am going to do about my fighting style?" Naruto cutely asked, making the Uchiha's mind haul and he was drooling.

**"How much blood is in the human body as I am sure you clearly bled probably twice that amount in just less than half a day?"** Kyuubi's question about the Uchiha was ignored as Itachi hugged Naruto and was acting like her servant. **'Yesh… And it's the Uchiha whose suppose to be the master? I thought all those stick-in-the-rears' always wanted to be the ones dominant?'** Kyuubi thought, trying to figure out the man that had in another dimension killed off his clan and made his own brother sort of go crazy. So far, that answer was like one of the mysterious of the universe as to how the heck a guy could be in heaven thanks to a girl in cute clothing, yet looks dead being cute. To the fox, especially the fact it was Naruto the once thirteen year old boy, it just crept the Bijuu out.

~~~~~~Jiang Shi~~~~~~~

'Where is that stupid dope!' A large hawk size raven thought while hopping down a street of Konoha, tired from flying all over the place looking for one blond hair, blue eyed thirteen year old idiot that said bird was going to claw eyes out of for making him worry his feathers off…

Okay, so Uchiha Sasuke was not in a good mood. Waking up at the Valley of End after both Uzumaki Naruto's and his attacks collided and knocked him out, that was okay. Waking up to find the curse mark on him had turned him into a Tengu like demon and he was clearly not in the same world both knew, not okay. Unable to find said blond idiot who helped caused said mess, _so_ not okay. No, more like a possible disaster!

'I got to find that dope before he gets in trouble and then find a way back home!' Sasuke thought, brooding too much to notice he was passing merchant stands and many of them notice the darker than usual hawk.

"Get out of here!" Sasuke jumped before getting hit by some rocks by the vendors that were selling fish and meat before he managed to get off the ground and fly off with some bruises.

'Yesh… What was their problem?' Sasuke thought as flew into the academy's main training ground and landed on one of the training stumps. He checked over his bird like form and let out a sigh that none of his feathers were damaged. Sure, he did not like being a demon, but it was kind of convenient right now to have a humanoid form and bird form and he was using it to the fullest to find Naruto. 'Right when I need to find that stupid blond, he finally discovers how to hide himself in his yellow and orange glory.' Sasuke snorted as he noticed his feathers were dirty from the barrage and began to clean them. He did not want dirt to cake on his feathers and make it harder to fly as it was already hard thanks to the fact he has only been flying for around two days if you add in all the falls and crashes. Sasuke found out the hard way not to take off in the middle of the woods and not look around first to see where branches were.

"Hey! I challenge you!" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he hears Inuzuka Kiba's voice. He knew he was in sort of another reality that was almost exactly like the one he was in. Probably with younger ages though if Kiba was still in the academy.

"So, what? Loud mouth." Sasuke let out a sigh, hearing his voice. The Naruto of this world was probably about to add his two cents in. Sasuke didn't even hair to look up from his self-grooming as it could just see it in his head.

"Leave Sasuke-kun alone!" Sasuke blinked as he heard the fangirls going off. That was not right. Naruto always, almost _always_ joins in when someone challenged the Uchiha. Sasuke looked up from his cleaning to see his old class all as thirteen year olds… Yet, there was no blond hair boy wearing orange… In fact, he quickly counted all the heads to quickly find the class was missing just one person. That said person that had whisker like scars and summer blue eyes.

'T-This can't be… Maybe the dope is skipping today or is sick!' Sasuke reassured himself… Too bad Umino Iruka had called the class together and did a roll call to find Naruto was indeed not in the class. 'Nani!... Oh-no…What if… this is a reality where Naruto never existed!' Sasuke was now in a panic. So far, this world seemed a lot better off than the one he was in. The Uchiha clan was alive, the Kyuubi no Yoko never attacked, and even the Fourth Hokage was still around… So, if Naruto didn't exist here and said blond found out.

'I got to find him before he thinks all those bad things happened because of him!' Sasuke knew Naruto was such a nice idiot that he would indeed blame himself for causing a lot of Konoha's problems back home and he rather not find out if the blond would help their Konoha out by 'ridding' them of him.

However, Sasuke's mind panic was cut short when a pain suddenly came from his right wing and he barely jumped off the post before _more_ kunai could hit him and kill him.

"Kiba! You hit that hawk!" Several girls in the class glared at the dog boy who looked pale.

"I-It was an accident! I thought it was someone's bag! Ow!" Iruka raised an eyebrow as the said "hawk" that Kiba hit with his training kunai began to try to peck Kiba's toes off. He then noticed blood coming off of the large dark bird's wing and guess it wanted revenge before it was killed.

"Kiba… Er…" Iruka sweated as the hawk managed to climb up onto Kiba's shoulders and was trying either to peck either the boy's eyes out or his brains. If it was the latter, then there wasn't much that hawk could munch on. Iruka grabbed the bird by its legs and it blinked in confusion as to what was going on. "Sasuke, since it is clear this bird wants nothing to do with Kiba, could you take it to the Inuzuka vet as it has damage to its wing?"

"Sure." Sasuke the "hawk" looked at his own thirteen year old counterpart as the thirteen year old took him from the older man and ran out of the academy towards the Inuzuka compound. "Thanks… That place was driving me crazy." The "human" Sasuke sighed. "They don't teach anything worthwhile there."

"I can understand." Hawk Sasuke instantly cursed as his human counterpart stopped and looked at him.

"…Did you just speak?" Sasuke asked in shock, looking at the bird more closely. He realized it wasn't a hawk, but a raven or crow… Big raven or crow equals demon! "Are you a Tengu?" Human Sasuke asked, remembering reading some of the supernatural stuff Shisui and Itachi felt out. He guesses that was what both his cousin and older brother were into and why they were sort of friends.

'Oh, this is… Wait a second.' If birds could smirk, Sasuke Would be smirking on evil smirk. "Hai. I am a tengu… Tengu Sasuke is the name in fact." Sasuke noticed how his counterpart's eyes lit up and he knew he had to kid in his grasp. "My comrade and I were having a fight in the demon world when we suddenly screwed up and our attacks ripped a hole in the dimensions. I'm hoping to find him before he does something stupid as he is a kitsune or I think he is. Back in the demon world, we kind of look like you humans, but when we got here, our forms changed to more like our demonic forms we get when older. Naruto is a bit weird as since he is an orphan and his scent is weird, we just guess he is a kitsune with the whisker like marks on his cheeks."

"I see. Wait, if you are a demon, then why did you get hit by that kunai?" Human Sasuke asked while the raven glared at him.

"Trust me. If you knew the dope like I do, then you would be worried enough to not pay attention to your surrounds…" "Tengu" Sasuke sighed. "Now, could you please take me to the vet? Even though I am a demon, Tengu don't heal as fast as other demons."

"Oh, sorry." Sasuke rushed his new demonic friend towards the vet. "But, what if I help you?"

"Oh… I know a lot of fire based jutsu and I'll teach you them as they are kind of hard to understand from scroll you humans put them on." Tengu Sasuke sighed. It was pretty ironic that he was tricking "himself" to get help, but, hey, at least he had something funny to tell Naruto once he found the blond and proceed to beat said blond for making him worry about him if blond was alright.

~~~~~~~Jiang Shi~~~~~~~~

Alright. This chapter is short, but the next ones will be longer! Please review, especially with answers to which of the four stories you want me to post which are listed in the beginning of chapter one!


	3. Notice

Hello. Sorry for being gone for so long. College had eaten up my time and now that I am back, I find I have to do some major overhauling on what I have on Fanfiction. This is mostly finding due to not being on top of my stories for so long, I have lost my muse for most of them. So, am purging my account and keeping only the stories I will be rewriting or keeping to use as a source for writing original stories as I am trying to get off of fanfiction and creating my own stories.

This is a story being deleted. If you want to adopt it, PM me with a good summary of where you are planning to go with it. If noone offers an adoption by Dec. 16, I will be deleting this story.


End file.
